Wifely Duty
by SirenMistress
Summary: FTL AU: Princess Anna has been married off to the Evil Queen and is having a hard time knowing what her wifely duty is on their wedding night. With her broken filter, grumbling stomach and a Queen who looks at her like a piece of meat, this night does not seem to be going very well.


**Title: Wifely duty**

**Category: Once Upon A Time**

**Pairing: Evil Queen/Regina Mills and Princess Anna of Arenndale**

**Ship Name: I have no idea?**

**Summary: Princess Anna has been married off to the Evil Queen and is having a hard time knowing what her wifely duty is on their wedding night. With her broken filter, grumbling stomach and a Queen who looks at her like a piece of meat, this night does not seem to be going very well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ONCE UPON A TIME or its original characters.**

My eyes trace every single detail of her face, the soft contours of her cheeks, the deep scar on her upper lip, even the wisps of hair that had begun to cascade down her face. This is new to me, being held to a title without fully knowing its owner. I am currently being bound to another human being through a marriage I did not ask for.

My parents think that this alliance they form will prove worthy to their kingdom. Never mind the fact that we are both women and that she has a far higher ranking than I do- well I'm a princess and my soon to be wife is a queen, an attractive one might I add, but still, the thought of being the Evil Queen's wife is unsettling to say the least. Some say that I had dodged a bullet by not marrying Prince Hans, others say that I had jumped from the frying pan into the fire by marrying the Evil Queen, but I pay no mind to these whispers, it's me that has to go through with the ceremony anyway, no one is here to hold my hand as I go about my wifely duty, which I have no idea what it is considering I'm not the only wife in this relationship.

Oh good god we have to hold hands.

Very soft hands… must have a vigorous moisturising routine, mental note to self, find out what lotion the Queen uses.

This affair is rather tiring, the walking, the heavy dress, the constant muttering of incantations and the urge to stare is becoming unbearable. I hardly know what the Queen looks like and the few glimpses I caught of her were through this poorly crafted veil that covers my face. I don't even know my wife's name, it was on the wedding invitation, but with my constant protests against this union I refused to even glance at it. Thinking about it now I do hope they were to my tastes, wouldn't want the peasants to think we're running out of funds. I bet they think that already anyway, what with this unorthodox marriage, they probably think it's a merger between two kingdoms and that we are desperate enough to wed the princess to not only a woman but the infamous Evil Queen herself.

Ouch! Well the least they could do is warn me before using magic on me. That hurt. Okay now its feeling warm and fuzzy. No not quite…

Goodness gracious me, now they want my BLOOD! What in the name of all things do you need my blood for? Great now that warm fuzzy feeling is starting to get uncomfortable.

Ugh, they made me drink that stuff. For god's sake I am a princess and this so called Evil Queen is crazy! Who in their right mind would give someone their own blood to drink? Oh wait, my mistake, a FUSION of my blood and hers. I mean what kind of f-

Whoa woozy…

She kissed me; right through the f-ing veil, right there on my lips, yep, on my lips, another woman that is, who is the evil queen and now officially my wife.

Huh, but mind you was that one hell of a kiss- NO! Focus Anna, focus! You do not like this woman, you do not want to kiss this woman and you most certainly do not want to use her lotion! Okay maybe I would like to use the lotion… does she use that lotion on her lips because damn those lips are soft.

Finally it's all over and people are beginning to cheer, whether it's because the Queen has finally found someone crazy enough to marry her or because there will be no wrath experienced from the Queen on my lands, I have no idea, but nonetheless, that doesn't excuse the sudden pounding in my head at the unexpected outburst of noise.

I'm hungry.

No I mean I'm like really, really hungry. Going on a hunger strike for more than 24 hours to protest against a marriage that you had to go through with anyway, is one of the most stupid things you could ever do. Now how the hell am I going to tell my nameless wife that I'm so hungry I could eat a bear, or more importantly, how am I going to eat like a princess- no sorry, a sovereign Queen should on her wedding day no less, when all I want to do is bury myself in a mountain of the finest meats? How the hell am I supposed to resist the urge to chomp down my food like a stray mongrel? Thank god this corset is tight or else I have no doubt that my stomach will be making itself known with the grumbles that I can feel vibrating against the fabric.

There should be a feast if I'm not mistaken, but considering that the marriage ceremony itself was rather different than that of what is expected I guess my chances of getting a good meal are slim.

Well, at least I was right about one thing today – there's no way that I'm even getting a whiff of that feast, the Queen's guards think that my presence would be better appreciated in the Queen's chambers where God knows what's going to happen.

The Queen has taste I have to give her that much, from what I can see through my veil, there seems to be a large queen sized bed draped in the most expensive sheets I have seen, there is two dressing tables, one a dull white and the other a striking black, both seem to be littered with various assortments of jewels and perfumes. From what I've heard about the Queen, I honestly expected her chambers to be dark and dreary, but what my eyes see are all dull whites and striking blacks that complement each other beautifully giving the room a, dare I say it – warm ambiance.

"It's quite a lovely room, don't you think?"

Holy cow! Oh my God! The Queen is in the chambers, wasn't that girl in the hallway supposed to tell me when she was approaching? That would have saved me the humiliation of being caught with my hand in the cookie jar – literally. What do you expect a hungry princess to do when she sees a little table in the far corner of the room with tea treats?

"I, uh, was checking for poison" really Anna? Is that what you came up with?

"Poison huh? Why how very thoughtful of you, though it wouldn't do any good if you were poisoned now would it? You're much too …_precious_"

Oh God, I can feel myself staring, I can literally feel the breath from my lungs simultaneously enter and leave my lungs as the extremely beautiful Queen lifts my veil. She's perfect, absolutely perfect and if I had any doubts about my sexuality - it's all good now. I mean those deep chocolate eyes are gorgeous, I bet I could swim in that ocean of dark, sticky sweetness all day long.

"See something you like dear?"

At this point I have no idea what she's referring to because hell yes I definitely like what I see, but I'm still hungry, so that cookie now crumbling between my fingers looks really damn good. I could eat that cookie right off her cookie. Oh dear god! I'm officially losing it; yep I can feel some marbles rolling around there.

"You must be hungry; I heard you were quite defiant last night. Was marrying me worse than starvation?"

How the hell am I supposed to answer her when she has a chocolate covered strawberry at the entrance of my mouth and a predatory gleam in her eyes?

I did not just do that; please tell me I did not just moan at the taste of that fruit on my tongue. Ah hell, guess I did, because if her bottom lip disappearing into her mouth is anything to go by, I'm being looked at like a piece of meat.

"Uh, no, I just, was nervous about marrying another woman, I, uh, have no idea what's expected of…me?"

Sweet mother of, ah, The Queen is licking my fingers like a cat, that crumbled cookie that's all stuck to my fingers is being licked off by the most regal woman I have ever come across in my entire life. If that isn't hot then that tongue that's snaking it way around my digits most definitely is.

"Hmm, now I see why you decided to dine without me… that was rather delicious. Oh and don't worry dear, I have no otherworldly expectations of you, though it seems that I will be doing all the work for the time being, but I foresee myself rather enjoying teaching you how to…"

"How to what?" Great Anna, go on blab your mouth away, I mean you just shattered the mood in the room and successfully caused the Queen to retract her body heat from your front, so no its okay, go on ruin your fucking marriage!

"Why please me of course. Oh my you really are that innocent aren't you? Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

And she laughs an evil seductive laugh that does something to my senses and twists them into something dark. I really don't like that laugh, it makes me feel pathetic and by God I know how to please a woman, well in theory, the practical needs some work. Okay a flipping attempt then!

So I stop her laugh and launch straight at her. I press my lips as hard as I can against hers; effectively silencing her, but only for a few seconds because she's pressing her lips against mine even harder, making us walk backwards until my butt hits the table of pastries . It makes this BOOM! sound that causes her to stop, pull back and smirk at me as if she knew about all those dirty books I read in the library at night, like she knows my hand has been between my legs thinking of different ways I would please and be pleased, God its infuriating and all I want to do is wipe that smirk off, so I reach forward and attempt to pull her in again, only to be stopped by a olive hand and a whispered 'patience' in my ear.

Patience is a virtue they say, well fuck that. The only thing it gets me is a very uncomfortable feeling between my legs – oh never mind, it gets me piping hot food.

The Queen really went to town with this one.

I mean, roast swan, truffle cake, smoked salmon and oh my Gosh, I have no idea what the hell this thing is but it tastes like heaven and now I can't stop eating it.

I hear this laugh behind me and turn to see the Queen bellowing out this contagious sound that I can't help but join in with and then I stop and look down at myself… you know just to make sure she's not laughing at me, but yep, there it is. I'm standing with my face stuffed of an unnamed delicacy, my hands are cradling a torn out piece of chocolate truffle cake and my dress has the feathers of the roast swan stuck in it. Looks like while I was naming the food – out loud, might I add, I also took the liberty to taste it, like an ogre at the dinner table.

Gah this is embarrassing!

"Oh my, aren't we an _animal" _the queen practically growled, that was a growl, wasn't it… that definitely sounded growly.

She then does this glide-walk-thing towards me, where her hips sway left, right, left and my gods does her ass look_ fine. _

"I really like your ass" trust my tendency to speak my dirty little thoughts out loud as always

"When your parents proposed this union to me and said you were honest and pure" she said between hearty laughter "I didn't really think you would be so… _so _honestly _dirty_"

That was the last thing she said to me before she pressed us together and squished the cake onto our nice clean white dresses.

"Our dresses" I whined, before she attacked me with her mouth, at first she pressed her mouth against mine Hard. Then she pulled me even closer and grabbed my ass, naturally I jumped like a kangaroo, because I mean, I don't know her like that and there wasn't really a build up to anything steamy, even though her dialogue was pretty intense.

"Whoa, you can't just grab my ass!"

I have never in my life seen eyebrows disappear, but the queen's decided to hide in her hairline from fear, because I'm pretty sure I poked the bear.

"Well then what do you suppose I do? Seeing as how you have a wifely duty to go about and I clearly need some servicing"

I raised my eyebrows at that one.

"it's not like you're making this easy on me darling, you practically ooze this innocence I want to rip apart and just eat" that would have been insulting if she did not scrape the truffle cake off her dress and lick as she said 'eat'.

Now it's her turn to raise her eyebrows at me and this time it's in a silent challenge, one my stupid little brave heart cannot back down from.

"Well" I drawled "you can try not to be so aggressive, you know? It's supposed to be all romantic and loving. You should definitely be more gentle, like a deer"

My gabbing had me wandering round the room interfering with the furniture and eating the last of the truffle cake stuck to my fingers to notice the queen cough and spit out the venison she had in her mouth.

"Like a deer?" she inquired guiltily

"Yeah, but more like a fluffy bunny that just begs to be petted, ooh do you have any bunnies in the palace, I just love bunnies"

"Yes, we do"

"Oh where are they?

"Most probably in the kitchen, skinned and ready to be cooked for our breakfast"

"…"

I think I broke something, I'm positive I dropped something.

There it was, that laugh again, but this time it had the queen clutching at her sides, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes and her joyous rich bellowing bounce off the walls. It was the first real laugh I had heard from the queen all night and I loved it.

"You should have" _wheeze _"Oh my God" _wheeze cough_ "you should have seen your face" _Te he he he_….

That's it I've officially turned the queen mad, or I just you know, unleashed her mischievous side, I'm known for making people naughty. Speaking of…

"You really are naughty aren't you?"

Her laugh stopped, I think she might've choked on it, but the look she's giving me makes her look so beautifully human, and its breath taking.

"You were saying" she began nervously "I should be gentler?"

"Yes" I agreed and stepped ever so closer to her, our bodies only an arm's length away.

"I don't know how to, be a fluffy bunny, very well" she said through a smile

"I'll teach you" I responded edging closer and closer until our bodies were flush together once more.

"Close your eyes" I whispered as I brought forth all the romance novels I had read and prayed to whatever gods that I remembered what went where and what was good and bad, etc., etc.

Surprisingly she closed her eyes, hiding those chocolate pools from me. "Now place your hands on my hips" I guided

She placed her hands on my hips and unconsciously pulled us closer together, making our breaths mingle.

"Good" I whispered, as I once again traced her face with my eyes, the soft skin, high cheek bones and deep scar. I couldn't help but run my finger over it, feeling the grooves and edges, it was comforting in a way to know that this woman was not all perfect, that there was something breakable about her and that she chose me of all people to protect and harness it until death do us part.

I kissed her then slow and light, making our skin just barely touch, but there, a silent promise, we both felt – I hope she felt it, oh well I'll just tell her later.

I pulled away from her just enough to see her eyes flutter open and a small smile on her face.

"I don't know what to do now" I whispered, breaking the moment as usual, but this I felt was necessary, seeing as how I really didn't know what to do next.

The queen placed a hand on my cheek and pulled me in for another kiss, gentle this time, but she moved her lips against mine in a massaging motion and I couldn't help but respond in kind moving my lips against hers, and soon enough I felt a tongue swipe against my bottom lip before it snaked its way into my mouth.

I didn't know how to deal with the sudden intrusion but adjusted as soon as I learnt to stroke my tongue against hers, almost like a loving sword fight, with sounds that weren't grunts but instead embarrassing moans, which I couldn't quite figure out who they were coming from.

We broke for air afterward, both panting, with truffle cake fingerprints on our faces. I thought it was all over, but when the queen leant forward and licked the icing off my face I had a feeling this night had just begun.

**A/N: this has been sitting on my laptop for months, but I couldn't finish it because I had stupidly deleted office off my laptop, don't ask why because I really don't know. Originally I had planned to make it a Kathryn/Regina thing, but when I read over it Anna just fit the part, so forgive me for smushing these two characters together and could someone please come up with a ship name or something?**

**Oh and let me know if you guys want another part to this or not. Then you know, I'll try to write smut or something.**


End file.
